The Truth In Your Eyes
by MusicOfMyMind
Summary: Abigail was Elijah's one and true wife, after nearly dying of yellow fever Elijah tries to turn Abigail, but only learns it is too late. Wallowing in his grief of her body never waking up again, he keeps her coffin close in the hopes that his dear sweet Abigail may rise again. Elijah/OFC
1. True Death

_**Story Summary: Abigail was Elijah's one and true wife, after nearly dying of yellow fever Elijah tries to turn Abigail, but only learns it is too late. Wallowing in his grief of her body never waking up again, he keeps her coffin close in the hopes that his dear sweet Abigail may rise again. Elijah/OFC**_

_**AN: I don't know how long this will go but I will try to keep it as long as possible in the chapters so that I can try and get as much info in a single chapter then in multiple updates. That being said, let us begin!**_

**The Truth In Your Eyes**

_**Chapter One:**_

_True Death_

It was a warm summer evening in 1792, Elijah had not two months past married his beautiful blushing bride Abigail, his one true soul. He had met her a year ago during one of the governors more extravagant parties, wanting to impress the Mikaelson's yet again. As Elijah was enjoying the party, a woman whom had introduced him to several of her nieces, including a Miss Abigail Croft.

* * *

><p>She had the most stunning blond hair, a heart shaped face, green eyes could light up an entire room with one glance, and her figure could make any man die for gladly if only to have a taste of her. But it was what lay beneath her skin called to Elijah like no other human before, her blood was almost like an addiction he could not cure no matter what he tried. He had to tear his eyes away from her gorgeous, throbbing vein on the side of her neck and back to her charming aunt who was watching the exchange with hawk like eyes.<p>

Abigail's aunt said "Abby, this is Mr. Elijah Mikaelson. Mr. Mikaelson works for the governor with politics. Mr. Mikaelson, this is my great niece Abigail Croft" After grabbing her hand Abigail curtsied at the respectable height, not too low to show she was below him and not too high to make her seem rude. After grabbing her hand he felt her pulse quickened as he raised it up to his lips while keeping constant eye contact with her, kissing her gloved hand with a quick moment before she folded her hands in front of her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson" Smiling down at her, he gave her his most charming smile as he said "You can all me Elijah if you wish Abigail, if you don't mind me calling you Abigail of course" She was about to answer an affirmative when her aunt interrupted "Don't you think that would be a bit too soon?"

Looking back he could see the foolishness of wanting to be on first name terms with her, but what Abigail said both shocked and awed at Elijah.

"I believe that would be me and Elijah's choice Aunt Doris" Abigail said, blushing a bright cherry red at the nerve of her niece, Doris was shocked then when Elijah offered her Niece a dance. And so that night they danced, and they danced some more until Abigail was tired and needed to rest.

After the next few parties during one of the last dances, Elijah had walked Abigail to one of the sitting rooms as she removed her stockings and shoes, wanting to relieve some of the pressure from her own feet.

She turned to Elijah from her seated position and said "I don't think I have ever met a man who could dance alongside me for so long" smiling softly at her, Elijah took her hand that was rubbing the souls of her feet and brought them to his heart "Abigail" Looking at him she noticed something unsettling about it, shortly she discovered what was wrong, he had no heartbeat.

Looking back into his eyes, her vision became cloudy as he said "You will learn to love me Abigail, and one day soon I will take you from this place and to a place you call your own, do you understand?" Nodding her head, her vision seemed to clear up as she looked back up at him and asked "W-What did you do to me?"

Elijah smiled gently as he placed his hand under her chin and raised her face level to his own, leaning forward and kissing her softly on her forehead making her gasp from the contact of his lips. Retreating back towards a safer distance the door knocked as one of the maids looked startled. Getting up and walking towards the female servant he held her gaze and said "You never saw us in here, you are feeling ill and you need to lay down for a bit" Nodding her head, she turned around and shut the door behind her, looking back at Abigail he sat down next to her again as her eyes looked at him from head to toe "What are you?"

Sighing, Elijah said "In order for you to find out, you must promise not to speak a word to this to anyone, not even to the people you care most about. Letting even one person know could mean dire consequences for anyone you tell." Looking for a hidden lie somewhere but finding none, Abigail nodded "Alright, you have my soul bound word Elijah, I will not tell a single person or thing about what has happened here today or what your about to tell me."

Elijah knew she was telling the truth as her heart did not flutter when someone usually tells a lie, he leaned in close enough so that he could whisper "What if I told you I was a vampire?" eyes growing wide, Abigail was shocked at the words coming out of his mouth, of course it made sense though.

Abigail asked "What was that thing you did to me and the maid?" raising his hand and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, he looked deep into her eyes and said "It is called compulsion, I can use it to make you be put into a sort of trance like state." "Like hypnosis?" Abigail asked, nodding his head Elijah then Abigail asked "And how powerful is it?" Elijah answered "I could make you believe the sky is falling or that your feet are sprouting chicken legs if I was so inclined to do so."

Smiling tightly at the joke Abigail replaced her stockings and was about to put on her shoes when Elijah stopped her, leaning in close to her ear he whispered seductively "Allow me, my dear." Taking the shoe from her hands, Elijah slipped his hand down towards her ankle near the edge of her skirt and placed her shoe back onto her foot. Looking back up at Abigail Elijah noticed her breathing hitch in the back of her throat, her heart had increased significantly when he touched her ankle. Grabbing her chin he lowered his face to her lips connecting them into a soft kiss, which quickly grew more heated by the moment.

Grabbing the back of her neck Elijah tried to pry open her mouth so that he may plunder her mouth, but she was a stubborn woman, wanting to keep her mouth tightly closed. Deciding to try something else, Elijah put his hand on her lap and began messaging her legs under thick layers of her skirt, making her gasp and open her mouth for him. Taking the opportunity he pushed his tongue deep down her throat, quickly covering her quiet moans with his own probing tongue.

Releasing the back of her neck in favor of more interesting places, Abigail took the opportunity to be released by Elijah's mouth to breath but that did not stop him from beginning kissing from her cheek to her lovely pale neck. Sucking her neck and leaving a nice red mark, her breathing seeming to hitch when he did that.

Elijah retreated and looked down at his work, grateful that he had fed on a passing street urchin before coming to this party or Abigail would have found herself as one of his late night snacks. As delicious as he found her though, he did not want to see his poor Abigail drained by the likes of him, the act alone would be like putting one of Klaus's daggers into his still unbeating heart. The more he looked at Abigail, the more he wanted to protect her, from him, the supernatural community, but most of all Klaus.

His sister Rebekah would be surprised at his choice of woman to stay with, but would accept her over time. Klaus on the other hand, he would have to watch carefully and make sure he did nothing to his beautiful Abigail.

* * *

><p>Looking back on that day he did not understand the possessiveness he had displayed to her until he read on of his mother's many diaries later during their courtship, he had found his other half, his true sole purpose of being here on this world. Which is why he married her, her beautiful being could not be wasted by mortal eyes of man. So on April 5th 1739 he married her at the church, knowing she would be happy being close to her god, but also knowing he wanted to make her happy on such a holy ceremony.<p>

During their Honeymoon, they had decided to visit her extended family in Pennsylvania, whom where cotton plantation owners. A week later after they had arrived, they had found that Pennsylvania had a severe drought and that most of her family had not survived the financial strain that had caused her family which they both learned made them leave back to Europe.

Arriving back home six days later, Abigail had grown sick during her travels. Increased headaches, fever, and muscle aches. She got better for a day but it only lasted for 12 hours before she started vomiting blood and having deliriums that he called for a physician whom had diagnosed her with yellow fever, her chance for survival was nonexistent. As he laid with her in their wedding bed, another hallucination had hit her harder than the rest. Knowing the likelihood of him catching what she had was just not possible, he stayed with her as she thrashed from fits of her delirium trying to fight some unknown enemy.

It wasn't until a little after 3 am when her fits seemed to calm a bit, but her heart was still beating at an erratic pace. He was still holding her hand when her nose began to bleed, he was still greatly tempted by her blood and wanted to lick it off of her face, he instead grabbed his handkerchief and whipped the blood off as it stained his pure fabric, and he was still tempted to lick it off. Knowing it would do no good to stare at it, he threw it near a rubbish bin and took one of Abigail's hands with his own, putting it to his face as he smelled her beautiful essence waft into his nose.

"You know it will do you no good to stare at her" Klaus's voice spoke up behind him near the doorway, the one person he wished he could trust. Looking back at Klaus Elijah was shocked to see sympathy in his eyes, if anyone knew Elijah like the back of their hand, it would be his brother. Looking back at his beautiful wife with such sadness it would break even the coldest of hearts, Elijah said "If not me Klaus, who better to watch over her condition?"

Shaking his head Klaus said "I told you something on your wedding day, do you remember?" If Elijah was able to cry, he probably would have. Sighing he recited what his dear brother had told him "You told me 'This happiness won't last forever, one day, you will have to turn her', but Klaus I—""ENOUGH!" Klaus yelled making Elijah shook with suppressed tears, he wanted to cry, desperately he wanted to but he knew showing weakness to his brother would be his downfall.

"Do you see how much this hurts her Klaus?" Elijah said with dispute in his voice, motioning down at Abigail who was whimpering again. Sighing down at his brother, Klaus was surprised at first that his dear brother had found someone to spend eternity with, someone he actually approved of. When Klaus first met Abigail, he thought she was a child trying to wear grown up clothing. But looking down at her, it was actually the opposite. While she may have the face of an adult, behind all of that she was a child at heart.

Looking down at her now, which was once spunky blonde woman he once slightly admired at one point was nothing more now than a spewing mess of sickness in a weak body, coupled with the fact his brother was deeply in love with such a wretched woman. He turned towards his brother now, whom he had noticed had grown indifferent to everything, except to the matters relating his dear Abigail.

Klaus said "The way I am seeing this, dear brother, is that you have two choices relating to your Abigail" Gaining his attention, Elijah listened carefully to Klaus's choices in this matter. "You can either change her into one of us—""Out of the question Klaus!" Elijah yelled at his brother as Klaus narrowed his eyes at him and spoke his next words with spite "Or you can let her **die**."


	2. Choice

_**Story Summary: Abigail was Elijah's one and true wife, after nearly dying of yellow fever Elijah tries to turn Abigail, but only learns it is too late. Wallowing in his grief of her body never waking up again, he keeps her coffin close in the hopes that his dear sweet Abigail may rise again. Elijah/OFC**_

**AN: Please, please, please REVIEW! I love it when my readers do it, it makes me so happy. Anyway, had to do a lot of tests today for college in case anyone is wondering. One last thing, if you have any questions or if I get something wrong which is bound to be the case, let me know either by reviewing or PMing me though this account. Anyway, let us begin lol.**

**WARNING: Lots of Lemon (or whatever you want to call it) in this chapter, enjoy.**

**The Truth In Your Eyes**

**Chapter Two**

**Choices**

To say that he was socked was an understatement, Klaus basically told him to either give Abigail life or death sentence. Shoving his brother back onto the seat, Klaus turned and began to walk out before Elijah called a weak "Wait."

Turning to face his brother, Klaus was surprised to see him look so relieved "Thank you, Klaus." Nodding his head he walked out the door and shut it behind him silently, finding his dear sister Rebekah standing outside the door waiting for Klaus to leave before following after him. "Do you think he will turn her?" Rebekah asked Klaus making him pause in the middle of the hallway before saying "For all of our sakes, I hope he does" Narrowing her eyes at Klaus before turning and looking back at the direction her other brother Elijah was at, turning back towards Klaus she wasn't surprised to see him gone.

"Tch, jerk" Rebekah mumbled to herself, looking back towards Elijah's room before making her own way back to her own bedroom.

Back in Elijah and Abigail's bedroom, he was still sitting down on the edge of the bed, deciding if he wanted to go through with this. A day ago he had fed her his blood in the hopes that she would recover, but that hope soon faded when her condition only taken in for the worse.

As he stared at her beautiful body, the one he could read like a map he drew himself, he began to remember the beautiful and awful things he did to her scrumptious body. His blood boiled at the thought of the things she did in return, and she was just as eager as he was. Being a virgin, she was more sensitive to his pursuits then he was of hers, but that did not mean he did not find that an attractive feature of hers.

His mind flashed to their beginnings of their sexual exploration of each other, it was the same day they had gotten married and his eager wife was more than willing to share her body with him.

* * *

><p>Kissing their way into their new bedroom and shutting the door quickly, their hands grabbing every inch of each other's skin as if they could not get close enough quick enough. Being the more eager one of them both, Elijah took a slight chance and ripped her wedding dress nearly in half as her hands grabbed his powdered wig and threw it across the room making it hit the wall and land in a mess on the ground. Their mouths and tongues could not get enough of each other, entangling and embracing each other like wiggling snakes.<p>

Nearly forgetting to let his beloved breath, Elijah released her red swollen mouth as he continued his pursuits down her beautiful neck. His teeth grazing and elongating on her neck, but deciding to kiss the column of her throat near her pulsating vein. Abigail began unbuttoning his overcoat before continuing with his kerchief and removing his shirt from his breeches.

Removing his hands from her back for a moment to help her remove his top, Abigail basked in his nakedness before giving a short sweat kiss onto his lips which made him all the more harder down below in his breeches. Placing a palm onto his cheek Abigail whispered "I will need a moment to freshen up, there is no need to rush this" Nodding almost mutely, Elijah's sharp eyes never moved from her form as he saw her leave into the bathroom.

Groaning at the hardness in his pants, Elijah removed his bottoms, shoes, and socks. Knowing this was going to be a long night for both of them Elijah replaced the wood in the fireplace and stoked the flames, wanting to keep the room nice and warm for his Abigail during their future long night of passion.

Hearing the bathroom door open, he was shocked to say the lease to see Abigail come out in nothing. Her corset long gone, her stockings and other unmentionables ceased to exist at that moment. A faint blush dusted her cheekbones as she felt Elijah's wonder her form. She held her arms across her chest to preserve some decency for her, but Elijah wanted none of that.

Flashing towards her, he grabbed her arms as he leaned close to her ear whispering "None of that my dear". Looking up at him, her green eyes where doe like under his own pair. "Tonight…" he paused for a moment before saying "I am going to show you how exquisite your body is, the things you do to me Abigail" He grabbed her right hand and pressed it to his cock "Would make the holiest of people burn with need a thousand times over."

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the velvety hardness between his legs, his words seemingly echoing in her mind. Daring to look down at his manhood, Abigail wasn't really surprised he was uncircumcised it was the fact he was far bigger than she imagined, if she was to guess he was a good 9 inches from tip to where his testicles where at. Growing slightly curious she grabbed a hold of him she heard Elijah groan her name, "Abigail" his face shown he was in pure rapture and joy.

Simply holding him made him throb, looking back into his dark eyes as his breathing was escalating as she rubbed him up and down. The head of his penis began to show and she became more daring, kneeling down between his legs his breath hitched as she began to lick the tip and worked her tongue down to his testicles and back up to lap up the precum.

Moaning loudly he began to pant, wanting to shove his hard length down her throat but not wanting to upset her, he just let her do what she wanted for the moment as he enjoyed the attention. He was so close when the his release nearly came, ignoring her protests he nearly threw her onto the bed and under him, and also ignoring the taste of his precum on her tongue as he kissed her hard with his mouth and tongue.

Panting slightly even after releasing her mouth, Elijah began leaving wet kisses down her body down towards her maidenhood. When he finally reached her legs he decided to tease her, starting with her left leg he began kissing from her ankle up towards her knees, paying special attention to her knees knowing she was extra sensitive there. Just before he reached her mound he switched legs making her protest but receiving pleasing mewls from between her lips regardless.

Finally deciding to give her an experience she would never forget, Elijah licked his lips at the thought of it. Leaning down in-between her legs with his head tucked down, her breath hitched when the first thing he did was enclose his lips over her pearl, she screamed in pure bliss as he began sucking on it as hard as he could.

Throwing her legs over his shoulder blades, he lifted her hips into the air and grabbed her legs to steady her on his shoulders. Not knowing where to hold onto, Abigail decided to hold onto his brown hair instead, moaning like a wanton whore as Elijah kept alternating between sucking her little nub, and shoving his tongue as deep into her tight channel as possible, all the while wiggling it around inside her.

Her breathing began to accelerate as she felt her stomach begin to quiver, her mind was in pure bliss as she felt something about to explode inside her. Right before she fell off to the black abyss of which there was no return, Elijah stopped his activities and removed her legs from his shoulders. Elijah quickly forced his tongue into her awaiting mouth, still whimpering in frustration Abigail tasted her own wetness from Elijah's own mouth.

Holding himself up above with his left hand and placing his right hand in between her legs to test the dampness there, he raised it up and showed Abigail her own juices making her blush and turn the other direction. Elijah husky voice said "This is all you Abigail, you're so wet with need you can't help it." Looking back at his hand, Abigail remembered when she had heard stories from her best friend about what happens when a male and female get together.

* * *

><p>Growing up without a mother, Abigail had no real mother figure to look up to. Her nursemaid, a woman named Tabitha, was the only other white person she saw in her early years besides her father. Growing up on a southern plantation, she had grown up around the black slaves, including the many black children.<p>

Her best friend, Zahara, was one of the few girls near her age she had grown up with. Being a cheery young girl, Zahara was her one and only best friend. They shared everything together, including things they heard the servants speak about.

One day when Abigail was 11 years old and Zahara was a year older then she, Zahara told her about sex. "A man sticks his thing inside a girl, and it makes her suddenly woman" Zahara was doing her hair up one morning, knowing the only way they could talk was when Zahara was tending to her, Abigail treasured those times together.

"What thing?" Abigail innocently asked as Zahara put another pin in her blonde hair "Well, you know, his thing" Zahara began motioning down below her own legs for emphasis as Abigail looked down too, having not seen a man naked below the waist before.

Abigail asked "Have you ever, you know, seen it?" Zahara thought for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to tell Abigail. Finally nodding her head Zahara said "Yeah, mommy was in the carriage house moaning like she was hurt so I went to check and see if she was alright. It turned out Mr. Doxen was on top of mommy shoving his thing into mommy."

Looking at her curiously, Abigail motioned her to continue and Zahara said "The thing was, mommy was smiling when he was doing it. But something else happened…" Tilting her head to the side Abigail asked "Something… else happened?" Nodding her head after Abigail asked, Zahara said "Yeah, he pulled out of mommy and something came out of it, it was on mommy's stomach and it looked white and sticky looking. He zipped up his pants and left right afterword though."

* * *

><p>Remembering that day, it made Abigail all the more curious about the day she would finally be united with her own husband. Now that she had him though, it made her all the more impatient to have him inside her like Zahara's mother. Deciding to speed things up, Abigail grabbed a hold of his penis making him nearly collapse from the unexpectedness of it.<p>

Elijah's breathing began to pick up again, and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head from the feeling of her hands on his penis. Deciding that they had waited long enough to be joined as one, Elijah grabbed her hands with his own pinning them beside her head making her pout.

Clicking his tongue before Elijah kissed her swollen lips with his own, Abigail tried to deepen it but Elijah wouldn't allow that. Releasing her lips, he leaned forward towards her right ear and whispered "I'm going to begin now my love, but know once I start, it will nearly impossible for me to stop."

Leaning back he looked into her eyes for any hidden doubt that lay beneath the surface, finding none he waited for her to speak an affirmative. Abigail spoke a few moments later after gathering her words carefully, knowing Elijah was a very sensitive person but also chose his words very carefully before speaking to anyone. She used the same amount of caution when he spoke to someone on him "I knew what I was getting into when you told me what you where Elijah, do not think that our wedding night will change my mind about the fact that I am deeply, irreversibly in love with you Elijah, nothing will change that fact from here onwards."

Tears began to well up in his eyes and he leaned forward to kiss her deeply, releasing her wrists to place his free right hand onto her right cheek as she kissed back. He released her lips and grabbed his penis, angling so that in one hard move he could enter her. Looking deep into her innocent green eyes and her looking back into his dark blue ones, Elijah whispered a quick "I'm sorry" before shoving his entire length into her warm welcoming body, feeling her barrier give way in one easy snap of his waist.

Her breath caught in her throat as her nails dug into his back, to say she was in pain would be an understatement, unbearable agony would be a correct term. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the mighty stretch of his girth coupled with the wetness between her legs.

She knew this was only temporary as she felt the agony descend into a bearable pain, a tear cascaded down her cheekbone as she felt the loss of her innocence. Elijah tried to stay as still as possible, the fact he could still smell the blood leaking between her legs and slightly disgusted by the fact he wanted to lick it all up. So he decided to concentrate on the feeling of being inside Abigail, groaning at the feeling of her moist pulsating walls. It had been nearly 400 years since he had last enjoyed a maiden as pure as Abigail, and by the feeling alone of being inside her he could tell she was just as pure as she acted, and she was all his.

Abigail began to feel the dull ache of him being inside her began to lessen, she shifted her hips a bit to see if she could move only to feel Elijah withdraw slightly making her give out a breathless gasp. Moaning at the loss of her tight warmth, Elijah withdrew until only his head remained before shoving it in all the way with a sharp flick making Abigail give a low moan at the feeling.

Feeling empowered by that single moan, Elijah grabbed her right leg and placed it right below his ribcage withdrawing once again before shoving his shaft as far back as it could go making her give a high pitched moan.

Keeping up his pace, Elijah moved his hips at almost bone crushing speed making her moan uncontrollably. For the next hour Abigail had climaxed 4 times and he was just getting started, shoving his organ into that secret spot that never failed to make her see white stars behind her lids, she was so close to her fifth orgasm as her body was nearly ready to die from the amazing things he was doing to her.

Alternating between kissing her while pinching her nipples, to sucking her nipples until they hurt at the slightest touch while slowly moving his penis inside her, to just plain old pounding her to oblivion into the bed while flicking the nub between her legs with his thumb mimicking his early movements with his tongue. She was so close to her fifth and final release of the night, knowing he was so close too she tightened her channel the way he liked it making him hiss and lightly curse under his breath.

"Cum inside me Elijah, please cum inside me my love" Abigail managed to get out as she was literally becoming one with the mattress, the bed was squeaking loudly as she felt Elijah getting closer to that final release that guaranteed to make him see her heaven for a short moment.

Then it came, that peaceful bliss that Elijah had been seeking for his entire journey between his wife's legs. His head was thrown back as his undead seed shot out into Abigail, shouting out her name in a blissful roar. It was odd for as cold feeling Elijah was his release was piping hot, bathing her warm insides and womb with his essence. She released at the same time as him, her mind going blank and her body becoming as stiff as a wood plank, her breath becoming hitched as her insides milked him for all that he was worth.

Nearly collapsing on top of her but managing to roll to the right side just in time, his breathing had escalated and hitched as his mind had gotten to see that place only humans go to. Breathing heavily alongside his Abigail, who was just as breathless as he was. He turned towards her as he grabbed her left hand and placed it over his lips giving her knuckles a light kiss.

"Abigail, you know I cannot have children correct?" She turned her head towards him, looking at him sadly for a moment before nodding "I had suspected as much". Caressing her cheeks as her eyes welled up with tears "No more talk of sadness Abigail, I will always love you even if you cannot produce a child for me."

Looking up into his eyes Abigail said "Even if that is true, I wish I could give you something to make you happy"

Smiling at her gently, he scooted forward and kissed her on her nose and said "You being here with me, will always be my greatest treasure." Smiling at him, she scooted back towards him and kissed him on the lips making him in the mood again.

Knowing his wife could handle no more tonight he released her lips and pulled her forward, laying them both under the sheets as she snuggled up against him. "I want to be like you" Abigail said, looking down at her Elijah looked into her eyes and noticed she was speaking honestly. Kissing her on the lips softly, she tried to deepen it and he kissed back for as long as she could stand without breathing.

But her human instincts to breath drew her back out of his mouth, opening his eye he raised her chin and looked into her eyes "When I think it is time, I will change you, but not a moment before", she nodded her head as she snuggled back into his embrace.

The fire died out a little after 2 in the morning and Elijah began to think to himself in the darkness, thinking about their lives together for the next few years. While it is true he was infertile Abigail on the other hand was capable of producing children, she could have a baby if she was so inclined. But was Elijah willing to do so even at the cost of his sanity? Looking down at her, he realized he would do anything to make her happy, including letting her become impregnated by another male.

Her breathing was even as she slept the entire night, watching her sleep was one of his greatest joys during his time spent with her. Early in their courtship, Elijah would arrive and leave by carriage every time he visited Abigail. But at night, he would sneak into her bedroom on the second floor and spy on her, watching her breath as she slept became an activity he greatly enjoyed.

Knowing that if she found out about his nightly adventures, she would probably be very stern with him, objects might be thrown and a threat of physical violence would be tangible in the air. As he looked at his dear Abigail the more he thought she would look beautiful, swollen up with a child. Though as far as he was aware, he was the only man she ever would want or ever need which would make things less so much less complicated.

Elijah caressed her flat stomach as he imagined her slightly swelling with the seed of his semen inside her body, Abigail on her hands and knees begging for more and more of his hot cum as she would swallow all that he had to offer. He nearly moaned at that thought before remembering Abigail was right beside him, throbbing with the need for his release he untangled himself from her and walked himself into the washroom ready to finish himself off before he returned to his precious Abigail.

* * *

><p>Elijah remembered that day so clearly, the next day they had packed their bags and set for Pennsylvania, he remembered how Abigail said she wished she could see her cousin Marie, whom she had not seen in several years.<p>

Deciding to use their honeymoon time to go visit her cousin, they were shocked to learn that they had moved back to England not two weeks prior. Saddened by this discovery, it was late in the evening when they settled in at an inn nearby and had spent another night in Pennsylvania, where Elijah decided to take Abigail's mind off her cousin and spent the entire night making sweet and tender love to her, worshipping her body like a goddess.

It was the next day when they discovered there was a major drought in the city and that people where dying from an infection, deciding to leave Elijah took his wife home that same day and two days on the road his wife became violently ill, he was able to get her to a physician but by the time he got her there the illness had already past.

Deciding to make their way home, Abigail and Elijah had not made it two steps into the home when Abigail was overcome back a most violent seizure. Rushing her upstairs he called a servant to get a physician there as quick as possible, he saw the pain in her eyes and deciding to act quickly, fed her his blood.

That seemed to only help for a moment before she let a mighty yell and began attacking him, kicking and punching and screaming at him to stop hurting her.

When the physician arrived, he began examining her and he asked questions about 'what type of food she has eaten' and 'is she mentally sound', "And where have you been in the last month or so?" Elijah answered "We just got back from a trip in Pennsylvania after visiting family" that seemed to draw his attention as the physician looked up at him with his wide spaced blue eyes.

"Say that again sonny" Raising an eyebrow, Elijah repeated "We just got back from visiting family in Pennsylvania" his eyes turned back towards the young lady, whom he had to give a sedative to calm down.

Looking back towards Elijah he asked "Does she have any bites on her?" thinking back, Elijah could have sworn she told him something. Snapping his eyes back up at the man he said "Now that you mention it, yes she does" Looking back towards his wife he said "She complained about a mosquito bite not too long ago, as I recall she called it 'a damn sneaky pest' as she worded it."

Looking sadly at the young girl, he closed his bag as he made his way towards Elijah. Placing his hand on his right shoulder he said "It is best if you have a coffin ready by tomorrow, she won't live through tonight." Eyes widening at what the physician told him, he managed to say "W-What".

The physician told him "Your wife has yellow fever, it just showed up in the last couple of months with some of my other patients. One recently was a little boy, who just had his 6th birthday when he and his two sisters, younger brother, and parents had moved here from Pennsylvania, he is the only one that survived."

Elijah was stiff, his mind ringing at what the physician told him. Dying, his wife was dying. Looking back towards her he said "What are her chances of survival?" looking at the young man sadly, the physician said "you said she was having headaches also right before she collapsed, including muscle and joint aches, fever, flushing, loss of appetite, vomiting, and she's been looking a bit yellow?" Nodding his head, the physician looked him in the eye and said "You should be expecting her to begin having problems with many organs to occur, including the heart, liver, and kidney. Bleeding disorders, seizures, coma, and delirium may also occur within this time frame."

The Physician began to walk out before pausing, turning his head and saying "I would also advise caution, this is still a relatively new disease and we are still trying to find a cure for it" and then he was gone. Elijah stood beside his wife's headboard, looking down at her feverish body as his body was racked with sobs, falling to his knees as he felt like his entire world was crumbling before his very eyes.

He did not know how long he cried. It wasn't until his sister, Rebekah, came into the home that he ceased his tears, holding his emotions inside so that she would not see how week he had become. After telling her the news, she was shocked to say the lease, she had only met Abigail a month ago when Elijah had introduced her to his family.

Knowing he cared deeply for her made Rebekah all the more protective of her, especially when Klaus was around the home. Laying a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, Rebekah knew it was unavoidable to have a human die, especially one you cared for.

Another loud wale wracked the house as Elijah and Rebekah jumped from their seats and flashed to Abigail, she was standing in front of the mirror looking like she seen a ghost. Elijah stepped from the doorway and stopped a few feet away from her, "Abigail?" Elijah called out softly as to not startle her. Abigail slowly began turning around, her eyes wide and unseeing before they closed and she fell towards the ground but Elijah caught her before she hit.

Holding her up he lifted her legs and carried her to her side of the bed, laying her down as she began to burn up. Elijah kissed her softly on the forehead as a tear made its way down his face and landed in her hair "I am so sorry Abigail, forgive me."


	3. Awakening

**_Story Summary: Abigail was Elijah's one and true wife, after nearly dying of yellow fever Elijah tries to turn Abigail, but only learns it is too late. Wallowing in his grief of her body never waking up again, he keeps her coffin close in the hopes that his dear sweet Abigail may rise again. Elijah/OFC_**

**AN: I wanted to thank those who have taken the time to read my story, I'm actually quite shocked I got over 300 people to read my story in the last few says. Then again the last chapter did have a hot lemon in it, do we still call them lemons? Idk honestly. Also, this chapter should be alright, I did proof read most of it but I might have missed something, message me or review if you found any errors so that I can fix them, I do try to keep it as neat as possible but this chapter might still have an error or two in it, or seven lol.**

**The Truth In Your Eyes**

_**Chapter Three**_

_Awakening_

August 8th, 1966.

It was a warm night in the small city of Carlisle Pennsylvania, north of the city laid a small abandoned cemetery near the town. The Graveyard had been establishing in 1875 after the civil war. It was a quiet weekend and the undertaker had long sense passed, the 50 acre lot was unprotected from the living and the undead.

As the stillness had almost become unbearable, a trucks headlights could be seen pulling into the cemetery as the engine shut off. The doors opened and a young couple could be seen getting out of the vehicle and making their way to the front of the truck.

One of the two adults was a young preppy girl with blond hair and blue eyes looked around, crossing her arms across her large chest she looked to her man and said "So, we're here, what now Jackson?" Sighing at Carol's impatience, Jackson smiled at her as he grabbed the flashlight he had taken from his father's garage for this little excursion.

Just before he opened his mouth he heard a growl and a high pitched yelp come from his girl, looking back at Carol, startled when his red headed best friend Fredric came into view. Slapping him on his chest Carol said "You scared the bagasse out of me Freddy" chucking good naturally at the little fun he was having, Blare came up beside him and said in a monotone voice "What are we doing here anyway?"

An almost awkward silence came then, looking at Jackson then Carol asked him "What are we doing here anyway Jackson?" Fredric narrowed his eyes and said "Didn't you hear the stories, about how people passing by hear a banshee wail coming from this cemetery?" "So what, we're ghost hunting now?" Rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of it, Carol said "There is no such things as ghosts, phantoms, or anything beyond this life."

"Oooooh, better be careful Carol, you're on the edge of blasphemy" Fredric said just before Blare hit him on the back of his head. Jackson knew Carol's came from a very religious Catholic family, her father was one of the best ordained priests by the Catholic Church. Though as stubborn as she was, Carol had a heart, sometimes.

Pinching the bridge of his nose at the idiocy around him, just before Jackson said something, Blare said "Enough you two, Jackson wanted us here to be together before school started" Looking at Blare he mumbled a quiet "Thank you" and nodded appreciatively.

After he got all of them to quiet down, Jackson laid down the rules "Alright, I had Isaac come here earlier to arrange a little scavenger hunt for us, we're going to split up into two teams. Since we have even numbers this is how it's going to go, me and Carol will go down towards the east side while Fred and Carol go down to the west side. After that, its fair game on whatever direction we go, you just have to find the items on the list."

The group grew silent before Carol spoke up "So _this _is what you've been planning for our date? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR COTTON PICKEN CORN FED MIND?!" They all flinched from the highness of her voice. Knowing he was in trouble Jackson pouted at his dead Carol, unaware in doing so would only get her more up "Don't you dare do that!" Carol screamed in the still silent group.

Deciding to spit up Fred placed his hand on Blare's shoulder and said "Come on Blare, let's leave these two to finish their issues" and she agreed hurriedly, walking off away from them. Carol crossed her arms and looked the other way, deciding to do damage control Jackson swooped down and kissed her right on the lips, she relaxed her arms and placed them on his chest.

After a few minutes of a hot make out session, Jackson released her lips and smirked at her, licking his lips he asked "mint?" Carol said while blushing "it was my gum from earlier". Chuckling at the though, Jackson hugged her and whispered in her ear "Why don't we blow this joint and go down to the movies for a late night showing."

Carol opened her mouth to agree but was startled by the sound of screaming, turning their attention towards the area of the sound, Jackson said "that sounded like Blare". They turned and ran towards the scream unaware of what they would find.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Moments Earlier<em>

Blare was shoved against a tall headstone as Fredric kissed her senseless, her moaning was turning him on immensely and so he pressed his bottom half onto her own. Releasing him from the kiss he began to make his way towards her neck, sucking the skin so that it would leave quarter sized welts on her unblemished skin.

Blare was surprised when she heard something, lightly shoving Fredric off of her, she found his baby blue eyes looking into her own brown pair. "I thought I heard something" smirking at her he said "Nah babe, it's just my little hound dog wanting a little piece of that pussy cat you've been hiding in those pants of yours."

Shaking her head at his sexual incognito, Blare tried again "I think we should check it out, it might be Carol and Jackson". Rolling his eyes Fredric said "Those two can wait, I wanted some alone time with you", kissing her neck again Blare then felt she had eyes on her. Opening them she gave a piercing scream when she saw a woman with matted blonde hair, pale green eyes and corpse like skin looking at her and Fredric. "Ouch babe, what the-" the next thing Blare knew, Fredric was being pulled away from her and tossed onto the ground, unmoving. The woman's cold eyes looked into her own before she looked down onto her neck, the thundering sound of liquid life was their under her veins.

And before she knew it, she felt the mighty agony of the woman's fangs being pierced into her throat, and Blare's precious life source was being drained from her.

* * *

><p>She did not expect to be alive, hell, she didn't even expect to be here on this earth. She expected to wake up at the gates of paradise, and that she would finally be allowed to enter and be with her family once again. But that had been a lie, she woke up in pure darkness, she was dressed in her finest gown she owned, or they were at one point.<p>

She found a young couple outside of her resting place, making out like her and her beloved Elijah had once done. _Elijah Michaelson_ her mind whispered, _Abigail Michaelson_ was once her name. "How am I still alive?" she whispered herself in the dark of her crypt, but she knew how and by whom.

Her Elijah was most certainly still alive, he had once told her that he was the most powerful vampire in the world, nothing could kill him or his siblings, and Abigail was inclined to believe him over his brother. Though she had fondness for Elijah, she was still wary of everyone when she was alive, especially if that someone was called Klaus Michaelson.

While he may have approved of their union, that did not mean she was not weary of her dear brother in law, she would be a fool not to be. Elijah had told her about the curse, and that it is the reason his werewolf side had been dormant for so many years.

Knowing it was imperative that a freshly made vampire feed, she drank as deeply as she could from the black haired girl. And after she had her fill, she dropped the young girl to the ground as she perished. Shivering from having her thirst quenched, she looked down at the young man below her, she needed answers and the only way to get them it seemed was to wait until the young man awakened. But then she heard the sounds of two approaching footsteps, she turned to see another couple with a flashlight in hand.

Both of them could not have been older then in their teens, the young girl looked close to spinsterhood though Abigail could be wrong she had been before. The blonde girl gasped at the sight in front of them, a woman with the same shade blonde hair as Carol but her eyes where mint green color. She wore an old white dress that had moth holes everywhere though it seemed in places that were not too inappropriate. But this was not what concerned them, it was the fact around her mouth there was blood.

Abigail saw their own clothing at it was nothing like her time, the hunger came back and she was still thirsty, who knows how long she had been gone away for. Deciding to leave the two men alive, she threw the other young male back towards the other one knocking him out cold as well, deciding the girl looked more appeasing to her tastes. Abigail clamped onto her neck as she gurgled her words, knowing she had pierced her vain and her windpipe she was choking on her own blood.

Deciding to give the girl a quick death after she had her fill, Abigail snapped her neck and her body fell alongside the other girl. Stepping over the girl's body, she made her way towards the young men as she picked them both by the scruff of their collars, she dragged them to the tomb where she had been sleeping for good knows how long.

She found some chains and chained them together, locking them in place with an old lock she had found near her resting place. Deciding to wait it out she sat on her stone coffin and waited for them to wake up.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly dawn when the red headed one first awakened, his light blue eyes where blood shot from the fall as he groaned in the sitting position he was in. Moving around he heard rattling "What in the hell?" looking down he found he was chained back to back with Jackson, his eyes widening he moved back and forth to shake his best friend awake. "Jackson, hey Jackson you need to wake up" groaning at the feeling of being moved, his vision swam as he heard Fredric's voice from the fog.<p>

Opening his green eyes, Jackson was surprised to find he was chained to the back of his best friend. Chuckling when he heard Jackson groan Fredric said "Probably didn't imagine this is how tonight would go down huh?" Shaking his head Jackson replied "only you would say something so inconsiderate at a time like this."

Smirking at what Jackson said, Fredric said back "Yeah, well, I didn't imagine being chained to my best friend while some crazy woman decided to imitate some freaky horror film." Rolling his eyes, Jackson was about to say something back when movement caught his attention. The same woman was sitting in the corner with her head tucked in between her legs, and she appeared to be crying.

Feeling sorry for her for just a moment before Jackson remembered what she had done to Carol the other night, feeling sick to his stomach he almost wanted to regurgitate, and if he had anything in his stomach he probably would have.

Swallowing the bile in his throat, Jackson asked "Um, lady?" the woman stopped crying then, her head raised and her mint green eyes looking into his own green ones. Around her eyes there where black veins surrounding it as she whipped her tears away quickly, embarrassed these men saw her in such a venerable position.

Getting back onto her own two feet Abigail made her way towards them and stood above them, deciding to interrogate the one with green eyes first she decided to use the power she had saw Klaus had used once before.

* * *

><p>"Compulsion?" Abigail turned towards him, looking Klaus like he had grown a second head. Nodding his head, Klaus said "Yes love, have you ever heard of it?" he was leaning against the library wall of her home, deciding to visit his future sister in law in just a spur of the moment thought. Though he knew Elijah was happy about marrying this woman, he could not see her appeal. Sure she had a pleasant figure, and her mind wasn't as dull like the other noble women out there, but Klaus saw darkness lying beneath her warm exterior, all the noble women this age had it.<p>

Shaking her head Abigail said "No Klaus, I do not believe I have heard of it" she turned to walk away when Klaus grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. "Don't lie to me Abigail, you are terrible at it" Klaus said as he held her hands above her head, his breath smelled of bourbon and his eyes flashed of that inner werewolf he hid inside.

Deciding to test her luck Abigail whispered coyly "Are you sure Klaus?" looking from her face down and then back up again, Klaus leaned in and whispered in her ear "I could make you believe I am Elijah for a few brief moments, just before I set you aflame with a mighty lust that could never be appeased with just one man."

Sighing at the feeling of his erection through his trousers, Abigail whispered back "Is that before or after Elijah tries to kill you?" giving a breathless chuckle, Klaus whispered "Do you want to find out?" Klaus pulled back away from her Abigail was shocked to see it was her dear Elijah in the flesh. Releasing on of her hands she placed it on his face before he began to lean in to kiss her, his lips had almost connected when he was shoved off and the illusion was broken.

Klaus was across the room where Rebekah was holding his throat, his smile never leaving his face "My dear little sister, what a lovely surprise, I thought you were with that silly little lord tonight." Rebekah squeezed his throat which caused his words to become more strained and said "Your lucky Elijah isn't here tonight Klaus, otherwise you would be decorating the front lawn with pieces of you everywhere."

Rolling his eyes at her idle threats, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it, snapping the bone and making Rebekah groan at the feeling before releasing him. He was next to Abigail, who was still stunned by the experience "Until next time, little nightingale."

The day after that Elijah had returned home, and after hearing what happened Elijah told her the horrible truth about it. "Most generally we use it to feed from humans" Elijah was sitting across from her, since they were to be wed in the next few months, he had been telling her bits and pieces of what being a vampire was really like.

"Though some use it to gain popularity through the social elite, most generally we like to keep to ourselves and not be disturbed. Using compulsion is tricky at best, though some new vampires have been known to have extraordinary talent the first time they do it" Elijah finished explaining. Setting her tea cup down, she turned to him and asked "Have you ever used it on me before or after that party Elijah?" Looking at her startled, he grabbed her white soft gloved hand and pressed it to his face, he was smelling her purity and her perfume.

Kissing each of her covered fingers before kissing her small wrist, he looked into her green eyes and said "I have never used such a tool on you my love since that day, and if I ever do so—" he placed her hand onto his unbeating heart and said "Strike me here with a stake and kill me the moment you find out, because the pain of knowing I was hiding something from you would be my undoing."

Shaking her head Abigail gave a small smile as she replied "Elijah, you know already that I know you cannot die, you are no mere vampire" Chuckling he stood up and lifted her up as well, with one hand on her wrist he used the other to lift her chin to look her in the eye as he said "That is true, but the very thought of hiding anything from you would drive me into an unawakenable coma, of which only your forgiveness could expel."

Rolling her eyes Abigail said "Now you're just being silly Elijah" smiling down at her, he leaned down to kiss her cheek, knowing any more then that could become an issue, but at the last moment Abigail turned her head and he kissed her fully on the mouth. If Elijah could say for certain that there was a heaven, then her very lips could have been the key to it. Because at that very moment when his lips had found Abigail's soft warm lips, all thoughts of decency had flown out the window.

His lips molded onto her as her hands wrapped around him, her lips caressing his own as his one of his hands grabbed her blonde hair and the other caressing her back. Releasing her a short while later, her breathing exhilarated, her cheeks and lips flushed with her own precious blood. He smiled at her after he kissed her once more quickly on the lips, he rested his forehead against her own as he tried to control his instinct to drain her dry.

Grabbing his right hand Abigail, placed his hand onto her cheek which was still flushed "You don't need to be afraid of hurting me Elijah". Smiling at him, Abigail then said "I do not fear the side you try and hide from me" she took his hand placed it around her neck so that he could feel her pulse, but all he could feel was the temptation she was laying in front of him.

Black veins appeared around his eyes as they were glued to her neck, that tempting piece of meat that he could just snap without a second thought and drain her right there in her own home without anyone knowing. Shaking the disgusting thoughts out of his head, he removed his hand from her neck and hand, making his way to the door as she looked at his retreating back sadly.

* * *

><p>The boys looked at her blank face that seemed lost in a memory for a moment before she snapped out of it, looking at the male with the green eyes she said an almost monotone voice "What is your full name?" Jackson didn't know what made him say it, but it was almost like it was pulled straight from his mind and out his mouth without any filter "Jackson Richard Burns".<p>

She knew she was compelling him to tell her his name, Abigail turned to the other male who soon feel under the same spell "and what is your full name?" "Fredric Abraham Jones"

"Now tell me, Jones was it?" Nodding his head stupidly she asked "What year is it?" "August 8th, 1966." Stepping back, startled by the news Abigail muttered disbelievingly "173 years?" If she had been a human she probably would have been sick to her stomach at the news at the very least.

Abigail looked down at herself, and although she did not appear a day over 20 her soul knew that what the young man said was true. Her body felt amazing, Abigail knew it would have felt like this when she was turned by Elijah, or at least she hoped so. But Abigail just expected more time with him as a human before they came to that decision together.

She looked down at the young men before deciding to break her compulsion from them making them look at her in awe, kneeling down at their level she said "How would you two like to see my side of the world?"


	4. The Last Dance

_**Story Summary: Abigail was Elijah's one and true wife, after nearly dying of yellow fever Elijah tries to turn Abigail, but only learns it is too late. Wallowing in his grief of her body never waking up again, he keeps her coffin close in the hopes that his dear sweet Abigail may rise again. Elijah/OFC**_

_**AN: I'm back! Anyway wow, so many favorites showing up! This chapter was inspired by the song The Last Dance by Within Temptation, if you haven't heard them they are a really great band. Anyway thank you, both **__**musicluver246**__** and **__**Bella-swan11**__** for your reviews, and so let us get started.**_

**The Truth In Your Eyes**

_**Chapter Four:**_

_The Last Dance_

April 16th, 2010

In all honesty, Abigail never knew living this long could be so interesting, as the years have passed and humans became more plentiful she learned there were other things roaming the night. She and her two children, Jackson and Fredric where vampires. Although she liked to think of them as her children she knew in all honesty she would never be a mother to her own flesh and blood, but as it stands she had two of the finest children to walk with her in the eternal night.

Jackson was more the smarter than the two of them, drowning himself in his studies of knowledge in her libraries and resting during the daylight hours, but not before feeding before resting for the day. Fredric was the most bloodthirsty of the two if he wasn't draining some whore of every drop of blood he was screwing one somewhere more private.

It had been on their fiftieth anniversary of their deaths that Abigail had presented them with their own daylight jewelry, she gave Jackson a necklace with a jewel in the center, and Fredric got a bracelet.

* * *

><p>June 5th, 1792<p>

For some odd reason, ever since Abigail had awakened she could walk into the daylight without aid of such witchcraft, and to this day it was something she never understood. Elijah always told her she would need a piece of enchanted jewelry in order for her to see her sunlight again, and it was always why Elijah was so reluctant to separate her from her mortal life.

Elijah was holding Abigail's left hand as he led her towards the unknown, her eyes blinded by a piece of red silk and her breathing was exhilarated "Elijah, where are you leading me?" Chuckling at her question, he stopped and turned towards her "A place I hope will soon become one of your favorites."

Being more confused than ever, Abigail felt Elijah press his lips to her forehead and took in her rose scented hair. It was rare that Elijah showed such affectionate behavior, and it was more due to the fact Klaus always seemed to be watching them with contempt than anything else. Sighing at the feeling of his lips leaving her forehead, Abigail felt her heart skip a beat when she felt him drag his lips across her face until he was a short breath away from her own red colored lips. She wanted him as much as Elijah wanted her at that moment, but the time was not right for them to continue such adventurous pursuit.

Dragging his lips back to her cheek, Elijah placed a small kiss there before grabbing her hand again and making his way to the place, knowing she would be both shocked and joyful from the surprise.

Abigail could hear the distinctive noise of water running down and knew they were somewhere out in the back of the home, standing in front of her Elijah said "Stand right here and don't remove the blindfold yet". Nodding her head in consent, she felt Elijah move away from her for just a moment, and before long he placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning forward he whispered in her ear "you can remove the blindfold now."

Eager to get this secret done Abigail reached up and began to pull the blindfold off but Elijah's expert knotting made the task even harder. He leaned forward again and whispered directly in her ear, and was purposely causing her to flush at the contact "I can get that if you want." Pouting Abigail resided to having Elijah helping her and nodded, taking his hands he expertly unknotted the material and tugged it off of her eyes.

Her eyes hungrily drank in the surroundings and it was well worth it, surrounding her was a lighted dinner table with three servants, one was the butler of the estate, another a maid, and lastly was a man who was holding a violin.

Looking at Abigail he was pleased to know she was enjoying this as much as he was, Elijah coughed into his gloved hand grabbing her attention as he said "Let us eat". Nodding her head Abigail was glad that Elijah was a perfect gentleman during the entire meal, she having a small serving of spaghetti and him a single small glass of red wine.

Abigail was looking at Elijah strangely during most of the meal, Elijah finally had enough and said "What is troubling you my dear Abigail? You have hardly touched your food." She blushed as she turned her head away, his eyes zeroed in on her neck, and that vein that never seemed to make his fangs thirstier than in his times with Abigail.

Abigail Said "Are you drinking…" she could not even finish that sentence when Elijah flashed over to her, after reaching his right hand out he said "Come join me." Abigail reached his white-gloved hand and was lifted off her seat, after making their way to the garden and sitting on a bench Abigail waiting for him to say something.

"My servants know of me and my families… particular abilities." Pausing for a moment, Elijah continued after gathering his thoughts "But I am afraid that even knowing what we are it still frightens some of them."

Pushing some of her hair that had fallen from her elegant bun, Elijah grabbed her chin and leaned forward, and was barely teasing her lips as he used a thin layer of compulsion on her for the second time. "I want you to swear to me no matter what Abigail, that you will never run from me." Her mind felt odd, like a dense fog, had been placed inside of it, but it wasn't unpleasant or scary in her eyes.

"A-And if I refuse" Abigail was defiant but so was Elijah, smiling at her he landed his lips on hers for the very first time of they were. After a few moments of kissing Elijah released her mind and her body. Elijah licked his lips and after tasting her this time he did not think he could hold himself back if she were so inclined to lean towards him again and kiss him.

Placing his thumb next to her slightly smudged lips, he whipped the excess amount off of her and said "you are getting better at resisting compulsion, and I dare say one day I can see you resisting vampires who are under fifty by next year." Looking disappointed Abigail said "But didn't you say I could resist vampires like you one day?" looking her in the eyes Elijah said "Abigail, while you have come a long way with resisting my compulsion, as one of the originals I cannot say for sure you will live to see the day when you can resist even me at my full power."

Looking at him oddly she said "But didn't you say you can use compulsion on other vampires?" Nodding his head Elijah said "I have compelled other vampires to do my bidding for many centuries, but…" looking sadly into her eyes Elijah asked "If I where to turn you my dear Abigail, you would be more powerful compared to the others. As a child of an Original you are closer into relation to me than any other vampire, and it is which why you will be my first and only one."

Abigail nodded her head in understanding, Elijah said "but I am reluctant to do that until I am sure you are ready to turn away from daylight, at lease for a little while. The thirst of a child is almost unquenchable at first, and can drive them to do terrible things during their awakening if their master is not around."

Abigail asked "But you will be there right?" he smiled and nodded, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight embrace Elijah said "I will be there from the beginning, the middle, and till we are both gone from this world together."

Wrapping her arms around him Abigail replied "I do not expect you to die anytime soon though, do you?"

Shaking his head while saying "I will never leave you Abigail, I promise."

After a few moments of silence, Elijah rose from the bench, offering his hand again Abigail got up as he grabbed her waist and began dancing with her under the stars. Giggling Abigail asked "What are you doing" not even pausing for a moment Elijah said "I am dancing with a beautiful young woman, one whom I wanted since that awful party at the governor's house."

Abigail felt like she was being swept off her feet by a beautiful man and truly she did. She did not know why the fates had placed them together that day but she would not complain, at least until the day she found something to hate about this arrangement. They danced through the night until almost 12 o clock, his farewell gift to her was a kiss on the cheek and a firm handshake to her father.

The carriage ride was longer than what she expected, her father fumed that Abigail's chaperon was not there that day and that she was lucky his servants confirmed that she did nothing unsightly with Elijah. "If that is what you think father" Abigail smiled as she had a huge grin on the inside, but outside she had no expression visible on her face as the carriage driver made his way to her home.

* * *

><p>April 16th, 2010 - Near sunset<p>

"But that was many years ago" Abigail said to herself, pouring herself another drink in her office. She nearly dropped her glass when she heard her door slam open, and her child Fredric standing in front of her. "Mama!" smiling widely as he held his arms open and grabbed a hold of her to hug Abigail. Fredric was much less reserved than his older brother, but she could not help but hug him back.

Letting go of his maker a few moments later Abigail asked him "Fredric my dear son, how was your trip to Spain?"

Smiling wide Fredric replied "Wonderful mother, the place has its perks but it will never be home to me like here." Nodding her head in understanding, she motioned her son to continue as she poured a drink for him to have. Passing the red cup to him, Abigail watched as he sipped the delicious red liquid down his lips.

Looking at the cup in wonder, Fredric asked "AB negative mother, what is the occasion?" chuckling at her son, she raised her glass to her ruby lips and took a drink herself from her own cup. After sipping only a little of her drink, she looked her son dead in the eye and said "It is not really a celebration per say."

Looking towards the window, Abigail watched as the sun began to set into delicious colors of red and orange blended together beautifully. She had grown to love those colors over the years, and after raising her children under the cover of darkness for so many years, she was glad to have finally bribed a witch into giving her them, so that Abigail and her children could walk in the sun together.

She trusted Jackson to a fault, but because Fredric was more bloodthirsty than his blood brother she decided to wait a decade before giving the jewelry to them. It wasn't she didn't trust them, but it was due to her own insecurities that they would leave her once they got them.

"What is it mother?" watching Abigail's expression turn sad, Fredric never wanted her sad and if he could prove some comfort he would. Setting her glass on the table, she walked towards the French double doors as the sun finally lowered down into the horizon.

"Tonight is the very night I had passed from this world" Abigail said.

The silence was heavy between them after she said that, Fredric's eyes widened and his breath hitched slightly. If there was one thing Abigail had never spoken about, it would be the day she had died.

Pushing some of the loose strands of her hair back from her face after they came out of her ponytail, and Abigail said with a large fanged smile "And what a bloody day that was my child, blood being drained from me as your father gorged himself of my life, oh I can feel it even now." Moving her hand across her neck as she continued on with Fredric watching her hand "his fangs clamping my neck as my heavy limbs would not, no, could not move him away, my body consumed by more than just my lust for him but also pain in knowing it would probably be too late for him to save me."

Her hands had traveled southward and was now laying across her stomach now, Fredric watched as his creator turned towards him with a sadistic smile on her face "tell me my son, if you could change anything what would it be?"

Closing his eyes he thought about it for a moment, Abigail waited patiently for his answer and was greeted by a different voice in the doorway "I would change nothing". Abigail looked and saw Jackson had emerged from the library and was beginning to join both of them in the study. Tilting her head to the side, Abigail said in endearment "Jackson, I am glad you have come out to join your brother and I tonight." Shaking his head Jackson said, "I only came here to deliver a postage delivered during the day, and it was addressed to you mother."

Looking confused Abigail used her vampire speed to get over to him, and after grabbing the letter she frowned as she saw who had written it. Ripping the seal she pulled a piece of old paper from inside, after narrowing her eyes she began to lay in witness to a photograph of a painting that only a few select people knew of.

Laying the photo next to her drink she pulled out the letter next and read it quickly, as her eyes gliding across the paper her frown grew into a big smile until she was smiling as wide as she possibly could.

Abigail looked up at her two boys, and still had an almost comical smile on her face. Both of them could not have guessed the next words coming out of her mouth "we are going back to America boys."

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to put this down here as a translation bar so if I use other languages or you want to know more about what is going on this is the spot. Also I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and or following this story. It does help to know what you like about this story and what you don't. I like the honesty and when you review I take your comments to heart when I write the next one, thank you for reading this and have a good week (or however long it will take to write the next chapter. lol :)<p> 


End file.
